1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vending machines, and particularly to a vending machine with a simple dispensing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In many vending machines, the dispensing assembly includes rigid coils and motors. The motor rotates the coil causing products to be pushed along a channel to eventually drop into a bin accessible by a customer. Generally, each vending machine includes more than 6 partitions, each frame includes more than 8 channels, and each channel secures one dispensing assembly. Thus, more than 48 motors are used in one vending machine, which increase costs of the vending machine and causes more complexity in the assembly process of the dispensing assembly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.